True Friends
by BaschLuvva
Summary: An indepth AC based story. x.x XD


She woke up early that morning. Today was the day when she would have her first opportunity to apply for a job, that seemed very basic, but paid a vast amount of money each hour. There was one little problem though - she did not have any decent clothes to wear, and so put on the bluest pair of jeans she could find, and a pure white top. The weather was horrendous outside, so she put on her black hooded jacket, pulled the hood tightly over her head, tied it up, and put on several pairs of socks. Picking up a few more things, she locked the door to her house, and made her way over to the bus stop. 

Because of traffic, her journey was delayed by what seemed like an eternity. She could not afford to get there late, this was the only job offer she could take up which suited her, and which was not too far away. Eventually, she reached the large building, and ran up the slippery steps, almost falling down them, and with a strained pair of arms, she pulled open a large set of thick metal doors.

Upon her immediate entrance, a large group of eyes fell on her - it was a group of smartly dressed, middle aged women they all gave off a good images about themselves, while she came across, in her own opinion, as a scraggy teenager who was just looking to get some money to spend on various things, like drinking, food, sex.

Ignoring the looks, or doing her best to ignore them, the soaked woman sat in a red chair, with a gold frame, just near a fire.  
It was pretty weird, the area in which they all were waiting in - this place was supposed to be a laboratory, yet the waiting area was like being in a rich mans living room in a mansion!

"Excuse me miss, we just need you to fill in a sheet here, just so we know who you are. We also need you to write on this sticker here your name, or nickname. Oh, we also have this, which will detail you about how this morning's events are going to run. You seem to be a cutie. My name's Reno, you don't look like all these old hags do."

The young woman looked up at the skinny man, who's lack of tidy uniform made her question how seriously he took his job, whatever it was he was doing. He had bright red hair, which was very beautiful, tied up in a ponytail.

Taking a pen out, she wrote down her name, address, her previous work experience, a couple of references, some details about her hobbies - she was a very active person, taking part in martial arts, tae kwon do, and going to the gym at the weekend, as well as taking walks through nearby forests, which were homes to coeurls and wolves. Because she could not afford much, she could only put down her mobile phone number - she had no home phone, charge rates in Midgar were extremely expensive for those who could not earn, or were not earning, but it was like that anyway.

"So...Lisa! Don't be put off by everyone here. We have to be very careful with who we choose for this job, we are not just looking for someone who has had plenty of experience, plenty of work or money, we need someone who has the right kind of personality to work in a place such as a laboratory!"

"Reno, to be fair, this is just a cleaners job everyone is applying for. We do not need to be extra special or anything. I doubt anyone gives a shit about cleaners, I know you are trying to make me feel better, but you are going way far out - all we're probably gonna do is clean floors!"

"If only ya knew kid..." Reno muttered as he walked away, clutching the sheet Lisa had just filled out.

The atmosphere was extremely dull, and no-one seemed to be speaking to each other, so Lisa decided this would be the perfect time to go to sleep - it would be about another twenty minutes or so before the whole day process began. She had barely closed her eyes when the sound of high heeled shoes could be heard getting louder and louder, and in came a tall, dark skinned woman, with long, black curly hair. She was dressed in a long white lab coat, and as she looked round at everyone, Lisa could see that she had a pair of silver rimmed spectacles on.

"Thank you all for turning up today! We will take you into the guest room, where the forty-minute introduction about this job, the company, will take place. Drinks and other refreshments will be set up , so feel free to help yourself, once we get through and settled down. If you would like to follow me please, we need to get moving, don't want to get behind time now do we!"

The woman quickly turned round and smiled at Lisa, which somehow made her feel more comfortable, so she got up first to walk behind the scientist.

"I take it your the youngest applicant here? Lisa, aged 19? Nice to meet you Lisa, my name is Maria, and I have been working here for the past four years."

She briefly shook Maria's hand, and hurried alongside her.

"Maria..I won't stand a chance will I? I have only worked at four jobs during my lifetime - pizza delivery work, four months, postal work, eight months, waitress, two months, and my last job lasted just about three weeks - my boss was a complete pervert,  
he got arrested and put in prison! I have no experience in the cleaning area, whatever you refer to it as, I bet everyone here has plenty more appropriate skills and work experience.."

"But I bet no-one here has an exciting social life and personality like you have! I have seen your hobbies list, and you are a person who likes to be around other people - you love to work with children, do volunteer work for those less fortunate.  
Honey, you even do things like going out to the nearby Midgar forests, where there have been sightings of coeurls and wolves! Coeurls are such beautfiul creatures..but they have a nasty habit of turning you to stone. Look, the point I am trying to make is this - we do not want a run of the mill, bog standard cleaner. The laboratories get depressed enough as it is, we need a woman, who can put a bit of life, a bit of cheer into this place, someone young and vibrant. If I were leading this whole thing, I would have signed you up straightaway for the job!"

Maria was a wonderfully warm person, and it calmed Lisa's nerves, made her more eager to enjoy the day.

Several weeks had passed, Lisa waited such a long time, she had it into her head that she had not got the job. Her heart sank, and she knew that soon she would once again have to look for a dead end job..and live on minimum wage.

It was getting on for early afternoon- Lisa was in bed, tossing and turning, when her phone went off.

"Who's this?"

"Hello Lisa, you seem tired. This is Maria, from that job interview a few weeks back? Just wanted to let you know you are down to the final five hun."

"What the - I got down to a final five? But I - "

"Just to let you know, the final day of picking our desired employee starts at 9am tomorrow. Get yourself here on time!"

"Oh, thank you! Seeya then!"

Weird. Did she just hear right? Her heart was beating fast - she was looking so forward to earning a decent wage, but she had to be careful, there was a pretty high chance she would not get the job.

She looked her smartest - she was in a pair of faded blue jeans, with a beautfiul white top on. She wore brown boots, and was wearing a pair of shades; the sun was pretty bright this morning.

Reno met them at the entrance, and led them silently down a long road of corridors, until they got to what seemed liked a pitch black room.

Then, lights flickered on, and one woman cried out - in this darkened room where three, startled withdrawn young men,  
with dull silver hair, lifeless green eyes. One of the boys was coming up to the group, when Maria stopped him.

"Kadaj..these people are the ones who we are interviewing to be your carers..."

"What! Are you people insane? I knew it..I knew there was something fishy about this whole damn thing! These things are just experiments - "

"Ok, seems like you lot will not fit the job qualities we have been looking for..move along now!"

Reno and what seemed to be a sidekick of his moved the group away from the boys, who looked puzzled, but also hurt.

Lisa remained however, transfixed by the one called Kadaj - he had his gaze focused on her, and he advanced forward.

"Are you frightened of us?"

" No..no! I...I.. this..it's just a shock to me. Please, please..it's alright - "

Lisa froze - a pair of cold hands held and caressed her face. The young boy seemed happy - he kissed the girl on her forehead and beamed brightly at Maria.

"She's perfect Maria - the perfect carer!"

Imma leave it here, gonna explain more later :3

Hope you do like, been a while since I have written anything


End file.
